Consumers are shopping online for a growing variety of products and services and may conduct searches to locate items that are available for purchase. The consumers of products and services may generally include retail consumers, distributors, small business owners, business representatives, corporate representatives, non-profit organizations, and the like. The providers of the products and/or services may include individuals, retailers, wholesalers, distributors, manufacturers, service providers, small business owners, independent dealers, and the like. The listing for an item that is available for purchase may comprise a price, a description of the product and/or service and, optionally, one or more specific terms for the offer.
Searches by consumers for particular products and/or services are often keyword-based and may produce an extensive list of available items of varying degrees of relevance depending on the consumer's proficiency and familiarity with the product class. In some instances, the size of the list and the relevance of the search result items may cause the consumer to delay or abandon the search, thereby diminishing the probability of executing a transaction.